


Dragonborn - Sixth Era

by Teen_Titan_Jaeger



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim (Video game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Plot, Skyrim - Freeform, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Teen_Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dragons? Dragonborn? No way in hell! You can't convince me otherwise. Just take your tales and leave me be with reality.'<br/>How naive of me to say such things - my home was destroyed, all of my personal items gone, and now i'm living on the road with my brother and some prisoner I decided to help... </p>
<p>The tales were true, dragons... Do exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonborn - Sixth Era

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I just wanted you to know that I haven't wrote a story with an actual plot in a long time, and I just really wanted to write something like this for a while now. Anyway hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments - I might even write another chapter if wanted.

“No dragon had made an appearance in Tamriel for over a thousand years. This dragon made it’s Fourth Era appearance at Helgen, during which the dragon destroyed the entire town and killed nearly everyone there, except the people in the fort and an unknown prisoner.” [1]

_____________________________________________________________________________

Helgen. A beautiful town that has been rebuilt over the past five centuries, or some say. A dragon they say - a dragon appeared in the Fourth Era and destroyed this beautiful town, and an unknown prisoner survives - only to be later named the Dragonborn. What a bunch of bullshit. There hasn’t been a dragon since the Merethic Era; they all went into hiding right after the Dragon War. So why write tales about them? Why tell these tales to little kids? 

The thought of dragons never sat well in Annalise’s head. No matter how many books she’s read on the topic, she just couldn’t believe the tales. 

“It’s the Sixth Era, why can’t they let the story die already. Talos is a way better story if you ask me.” Annalise sighed, looking at her brother for approval. Her brother, Lukas, on the other hand enjoyed the stories of dragons and the Dragonborn. He gave a simple shrug, “Annalise, you’re the only Nord in all of Tamriel to dislike those stories. Besides Talos is older than the Dragonborn and he was a Dragonborn[2] Anna!”

“That’s the only thing I don’t believe in! There is no such thing!. He’s not a dragonborn! Besides there is no proof that he was actually the Dragonborn.” Her voice was loud but not harsh.

Lukas shook his head and walked to the small pot hovering over the fire in their kitchen.There was no need to continue the conversation, it would only end in an argument. 

 

“Lukas,” Annalise said, turning to look at her brother, “Do you know why the Imperials[3] are here with prisoners?” 

“Prisoners?” Lukas questioned.

The Imperials came into town with a group of prisoners. It’s not like them to just show up with other people. Usually they only show up in small groups and stay in the local inn for the night; but to bring prisoners? That just wasn’t right. 

Both Anna and Lukas walked out of the house and onto the porch with curious looks upon their faces. ‘What’s going on?’ was the only question that ran through everyone’s mind. 

“People of Helgen!” One of the Imperials shouted, “Do not worry. We’re only staying here to execute these prisoners you see here!” 

A groan ran through all of the townspeople - execution? In Helgen? That’s what Solitude was for not a small town.  
A group of prisoners had gotten off of the carriage and lined up next to the Imperial Guard. Each prisoner’s name was called and for what crime they committed. It was kinda sad actually - the look of regret that filled their faces, but there was one guy who held a stoic look - almost like he didn’t care about the situation he was in. He was kinda attractive; too bad he’s a criminal. 

Fifteen minutes had passed and now all of the prisoners were lined up and waiting for their deaths. A priestess of Arkay, who had rode in with the Imperials, had walked in front of all of them and raised her hands.

“As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divi-” 

“Nine Divine!” A prisoner had shouted, interrupting the priestess; a smirk plastered across his lips. 

“N-Nine Divines,” the priestess sighed, “upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-” 

“For the love of Talos, shut up and let’s get this over with!” 

That poor woman, she most likely doesn’t get paid enough for this crap.  
The Headsman had grabbed onto his axe and hoisted it onto his shoulder - probably to look intimidating but in all honesty it was quite embarrassing to watch. 

‘Not so tough if you ask me’ Annalise thought. 

“First prisoner! Step up to the block!” 

There he goes - his life is about to be taken for some dumb crime he committed. The prisoner went onto his knees and placed his head onto the chopping block; with one swift movement his head was clean off. 

The sounds of gasps and ‘darling close your eyes’ went around. Lukas made a noise of disapproval and turned his gaze away from the scene in front of him. The smell of iron filled everyone’s nostrils within seconds.  
“How disgusting…” was all that Lukas murmured.

“Next to the block!”

No one walked up, too afraid to do so - “I said next prisoner! You, Nord! To the far left.” an Imperial shouted, what a short temper on that one. 

Mr.Attractive was up, looks like it’s his time to go - too bad. 

“What a shame.” Annalise said with a chuckle,

“A shame?” Her brother chimed in with a quizzical look, “Only took one look at the man and you’re already wishing to bed him. Oh yeah, what a shame.” 

Anna playfully shoved her brother, “Like I would bed a criminal; I know nothing about him. Though he is easy on the eyes.” 

It was true, he was very good looking and maybe even deep down inside Anna she would like to get to know him better but alas he was destined to be killed right in front of her. 

He walked up to the block and went onto his knees placing his head on the bloody block. The headsman lifted his axe into the air, pulling back so far his shoulders might just pop out of place. It’s as if time had slowed down, the axe coming down to meet his neck, the shouts of Imperials and prisoners, and the sound of a loud… Roar? 

A roar? This could’ve been anything like a saber cat or a cave bear but this roar echoed so loud it caused a painful ringing. Everything went to a halt, the confused and slightly frightened faces of the townsmen looked around for any sign of this beast. It was nowhere to be seen - what the hell was that then? 

“Ahem! Let’s get back to business shall we?” The Imperial General finally spoke, ‘almost forgot she was even here’ Anna thought. 

Once again the headsman lifted his axe into the air, doing exactly the same thing as before. It’ll all be over in three… two… Roar?  
The loud roar returned but this time it brought a… Dragon?! No way! That’s impossible! There’s no way the tales of dragons are real; they died in the Dragon War, right? 

“Oh shit Lukas get down!” Annalise yelled as she pushed Lukas to the ground, “How are there fucking dragons living here?!”  
Tears began to form in Anna’s eyes, they’re gonna die - they’re all gonna die. The dragon landed on the ground and looked at the people; the way the whole town froze and just stared at the large beast was kinda pathetic but in all honesty who was prepared for a god damn dragon to appear. 

Within three seconds the dragon bit into an Imperial soldier and swung her around like a ragdoll and threw her like she was nothing. 

“Everybody run!” The guards of Helgen yelled, pulling out their blades to fight. 

Annalise had gotten up and began to push her brother into the house, “Get in! Go hide somewhere safe!”

With Lukas in the house Anna turned around to see the carnage behind her - there was burnt bodies on the floor, people screaming, body parts falling from the sky -- it was total chaos. Within the mess Annalise noticed a man, it was mr.sexy with binds still wrapped around his wrists, running to people’s houses asking for them to let him in; of course they declined and slammed the door in his face. Poor man - but why not help? So what if he’s a criminal, he deserves a better death than what’s going to happen to him if he stays out there. 

“H-Hey! Over here, come over here!” She waved her hand back and forth 

The man turned his head and quickly ran to her, running straight into the house. His steps were slow, as if he’s checking his surroundings. Really? What is a petite woman going to do to him? 

“You’re safe for now - here let me cut those bindings off.” Anna walked over to the small display case and grabbed the dagger that was sitting in it. “Come here.” She walked up to him and placed the dagger between the bindings - with one swift movement, they were off.

“Why help me? I could easily kill you now if I wanted to.” His voice was deep and smooth, 

“You could but I know you won’t.” A smirk formed on her lips,

“I won’t?” He stepped closer trying to seem intimidating, 

“If you touch my sister I would kill you without any hesitation.” Lukas spoke up, “Now why don’t we get to the real problem here, there’s a beast flying in the sky trying to kill us - we need to get out of the city pronto.”  
He was right; but how are they gonna get out without being spotted by the dragon or a guard for the matter - trying to escape with a prisoner isn’t really the smartest thing to do.  
All three of them thought hard on an escape plan until Annalise spoke up, “I know how we should get out! Follow me outside.” 

When they stepped outside they were met with a grisly sight - dead bodies everywhere and more to come if the guards keep fighting like this. Her pale brown eyes scanned the area and noticed a pile of debris, might as well hide behind it and try to escape through the gates of Helgen. Even though they’ll be out in the open they have a better chance of escaping then trying to go underground in the sewer system. 

“You guys ready? Follow my lead!”  
Annalise ran as fast as she could, with Lukas and the prisoner right behind her, to the pile of debris - “To the gate and we’ll be homefree.” How anticlimactic, they get to live because they walked through a damn door - no fighting involved; just a door. It wasn’t like they had any other choice though. They scurried passed another pile quickly. They could see the gate approaching quickly. They continued to run as fast as they can - only pausing to let more stray debris fly by, or to watch in horror as another persons body is flung right passed them. Here they were finally; running full speed out of the gates.

“We’re out!” Lukas yelled smiling brightly, “Where to now? Before the dragon sees us.” 

There was only one answer, Riverwood. It was the nearest town so why not. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“No dragon had made an appearance in Tamriel for over a thousand years. This dragon made it’s Sixth Era appearance at Helgen…” 

 

[1] Cited from the ElderScrolls.wikia.com 

[2] Information from the ElderScrolls.wikia.com  
It says that Talos (Tiber Septim) was dragonborn but there is no proof that he killed a dragon

[3] I’m still using Imperials and Stormcloaks because I feel like the war has continued up to the Sixth Era.


End file.
